Numerous types of article holders or displays have been devised for displaying loose leaf paper materials, such as, newspapers, advertising brochures and pamphlets to the public. For example, it is customary in retail stores, banks and other establishments to provide handouts to customers in the form of elongated, pocket-sized brochures which in many cases are loosely stacked on counter tops or tables. However, it is desirable to provide for standup displays either for a counter top or which can be wall-mounted so that the brochures can be easily inserted into and removed from a pocket or opening in the display by the customer and at the same time is fully visible to the customer and provides an attractive display. Moreover, it is desirable that the display itself is able to bear any appropriate advertising, will afford a firm support for the articles to be displayed and yet is both low cost and compact.
Among approaches taken in the past as a solution to this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,903 to Morgan, Jr. discloses a foldable hang-up display and utility receptacle which can be set up from a one piece blank of plastic material into a pocket panel structure which can be assembled without the use of special tools or fasteners. However, Morgan is concerned more with providing one or more pockets in a single display and not concerned so much with supporting brochures and pamphlets of pocket-sized, elongated generally rectangular configuration and in such a way as to afford utmost visibility of the printed material on the article.
Other approaches have been taken to fabrication of blanks of sheet-like material which can be shipped in a flat condition and easily assembled by folding along creases or fold lines into upright displays, such as, for the purpose of displaying newspapers as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,789 to Hurley, or web-like material as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,052 to Wischusen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,731 to Albery discloses another approach to a foldable display which can be assembled out of a unitary blank of material and intended to be used as a brochure holder and which features a bottom panel which slopes forwardly along the bottom surface of the pocket for the brochures so as to encourage the brochures to remain upright and be as visible as possible.